


3:16 am

by moonfirefly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfirefly/pseuds/moonfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your name is roxy and you're afraid of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:16 am

**Author's Note:**

> okay, a few things:
> 
> \- my writing is trash i am sorry  
> \- i wrote this @ 2 am ok  
> \- i am sorry its short  
> \- this is like the first fic ive written and actually published in a long time wow  
> \- i'm also sorry if this is ooc!!!! pls don't kill me jksjf :-(  
> \- this whole scene is one-sided, so please don't think that i'm against dirkjake or anything ok this is just about roxy le signing hard af
> 
> also, kinda based off of three in the morning (aftermath). you can listen to it here! - https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/three-in-the-morning-aftermath

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you were afraid. You were afraid of everything and you wish your mom were there – you always wish your mom were there, but she wasn’t and the loneliness you’d experienced for most of your life was as hard and cold as the glass-encased cats strewn around your house. 

You were feeling that way again, at 3:16 am. Your eyes squinted and stung hard as you faced your screen, the faint glow highlighting the slow tears rolling down your cheeks. Being by yourself was hard, and you were having another one of those nights where you felt empty and scared and small because of it – you felt hollow inside and you wanted it to go away, but it wouldn’t. You felt so stupid.

You felt the dark atmosphere of your room absorbing every muffled cry you produced. You wished someone were here besides the walls, soaking up everything you tried to let out. They soaked it up and prevented the sadness from leaving your body and floating out into the world, ridding you of your worries. You could not escape it as long as the walls stood. God, you fucking wish someone were here with you.

To say that you were lonely wasn’t entirely true, though. You had your friends.

You had Jane, who was a true skeptic, but always there to listen regardless of how she felt. Although it really ate at you that she believed the stories you told her of the Batterwitch and your mother to be complete bullshit, Jane was still your best friend – your pal, who you loved. She made you feel less alone in the world.

You had Jake, who has a real taste for adventure, but could separate from his wild excited state to calm down enough to talk with you about serious stuff. Although you held some secret disdain towards him for something you wished you didn’t care about, Jake was still your best friend – your pal, who you loved. He made you feel less alone in the world.

You had Dirk. Only, not how you wanted.

Thinking about all the incessant flirting you pushed onto him made you cringe. You hated yourself for it almost, and wished you could have went back, told yourself it was pointless, and saved yourself the trouble of these intense pangs of regret that were attacking your body.

You gripped the arm of your chair tightly as he kept talking. He was telling you about Jake again. You did not want to hear it you did not want to hear it you did not want to hear it. You intended to end the conversation around three, but talking to him both fulfilled you and emptied you.

TT: Thanks for listening to me.  
TG: ofc

Dirk was still your best friend – your pal, who you loved. He made you feel less alone. Except when he didn’t.

Le sign.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry haha lol


End file.
